The Future
by Sarah Mac 83
Summary: This story is set after the Thunderbirds film of 2004 I own nothing of Thunderbirds only the three female characters I am going introduce. Please be aware I am dyslexic. This is the story of how Kayley Andrews meet Gordon Cooper Tracy. The Character I own are Samantha and James Andrews. Kelsey Clayton and Jessica Lisa Thompson.


Kayley was at the Kedlen Academy. Which she hated, her aunt was a Senator of the US government. Her mother and father had died when she was six and a half.

They had been walking in the Colorado Rockies when a forest fire had started they were at the family lodge. They had called out International Rescue.

"International Rescue come." Samantha Andrews said with panic in her voice.

John said "International Rescue here. What's is you emergency?'

"There is major fire that seems be right outside the house. WE are trapped."

"We'll get help to you as soon as possible." John said. He pressed a button that linked Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island. John saw his Dad his voice gull of concern "Dad We have a situation in the Colorado Rockies the are two people caught in a log cabin in the area. Its our agents Samantha and James Andrew."

Jeff was panicked and said "We'll dispatch the Thunderbirds immediately. Tell them to hang tight."

John simply nodded and relayed the message.

The Thunderbirds arrive at the scene, they got the Mole and Firefly out and tackled the blaze. The mole went under the fire as the firefly used its cannon to drown the flames.

Kayley was Eight year old at the same time as the accident happened was at school when the principle came to her and said that she had to go with him. Kayley grabbed hold of Gordon Cooper Tracy arm knowing something was not right. Gordon was close friends with Kayley the both shared the same birthday. Kayley felt a special bond between the two of them. Gordon and Kayley was excused to the Principle Thomas' office.

"Miss Andrews..." his voice broke off.

Kayley spouted "Just tell me my parents are dead? I felt it inside." She sobbed as she rested her head on Gordon's shoulder. She stood and ran out the school and found her safe place at school when she was being bullied.

Gordon ran after her, know the sort of pain she was going through after loosing his mother when he was younger. Gordon knew exactly where would be. He found her where she was. Gordon wrapped his arms around this girl who had lost everything. "Kayley," He whispered. He continued "look at me... please?" He pleaded with her. He decided to place his gentle hand under her chin so she was looking at him. "Kayley I have been and I want to help you."

She looked at him know the story of his own mother's death in an avalanche a few years ago. "How can you help?" she asked between sobs "I only have my aunt who does not care about me. I may as well be homeless." Her legs gave way. She Felt Gordon hold her which made her feel safe.

"Kayley... I have been here when I lost my own mother. I will need to talk to my father about you staying with us on the Island but you know I can't promise anything."He said he sat down with her knowing his father and two older brothers had been trying save her parents lives. Kayley's parents worked for Tracy's Enterprises as top consultants in Mechanical Engineering and Bio-Medicine.

Jeff had flown from the his offices to pick Gordon up from the school. "Hey Gordo you okay?" Jeff asked knowing the answer.

Gordon shook his head "Dad... Kayley has no one or no where to turn to. She has even threatened to run away as she cant stay at her aunts ans as no other family now that her parents had died."

Jeff looked at Kayley with a smile "Kayley Gordon tells me you have no where else to go? Is that correct?"

She nodded, "My aunt will just beat me." she looked at Gordon and ran away. Jeff tried to catch her but she was too quick. She ran to a tree and climbed it. Jeff spotted her.

"Dad let me talk to her? It means I may have to climb the tree to help her down." Gordon said.

Jeff simply nodded and watch is second youngest son climb the tree.

"Hey... Kayley my dad wants to help you... he taking us home. I care about you and my dad cares about me and you are one my closest friends. Please lets us help you?" His voice begged her.

"Gordon, why do you want to help me?" She paused, "No one else would." She looked at Gordon " she asked.

"Because I care and my family care about you." He said confident as he could for an eight year old

She lent froward going to give Gordon a hug but slipped of the branch. She was holding on for dear life. She felt Jeff's arms around her waist helping her down.

She sobbed, her legs giving way. When Jeff looked at the youth and remembered the promise he had made her parents to take acre of her. He knew that she need them to take care of her.


End file.
